Chaos
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was a strong believer of chaos. That, however, seemed to go against everyone's beliefs about the man. Yet, Lucius was a true study of contradictions that were hard for most people to accept. And his true personality was more chaotic than his simple, straight-forward surface would ever indicate.


Lucius Malfoy was a strong believer of chaos. To some, that would be surprising. To those that knew at least a little about him, they knew that Lucius liked to be organized. He liked to plan things and to think things through before he acted. He liked to be in control. No one could find any relation between chaos and control; there just wasn't any connection between the two.

However, Lucius was also known to be impulsive at times, sometimes acting in the heat of the moment, sometimes acting without thinking. This was nothing like the man who preferred to use his brains over his brawn.

Yet, Lucius had no problem with spilling blood. He had no problem with fighting his own battles whenever it was absolutely necessary. However, he just preferred to work behind the scenes whenever he could. He liked to be in control. He liked to be the one pulling all the strings. He was most definitely a master manipulator, in more ways than one.

It did not make any sense, therefore, that Lucius could be such a strong believer of chaos. Though most would say that he was twisted and evil, those same people would also be willing to admit that he was smart and cunning.

Lucius was calculated, always thinking several steps ahead of most people. However, he could be flexible when necessary. He came into every situation with a strong plan in mind, but he could change that plan very quickly if something unexpected came up. He was not completely narrow-minded. And he always took into consideration multiple possibilities. Nothing was ever simple for him.

Yet, there was nothing chaotic about Lucius. He most definitely was not crazy or insane. If anything, he was extremely stable, much too stable to ever be associated with chaos.

Lucius was also very good at hiding his emotions. "His face is like stone," many people said about him, "and his blood is like ice."

To most people, Lucius was composed. Nothing could affect him. No words. No threats. No blows. No spells. It seemed as if absolutely nothing could ruffle his feathers. He seemed to be completely out of touch with the rest of the world. He was just cold.

Yet, Lucius was not completely emotionless. Quite a few people had been witnesses to his temper. And when he was angry, it was wise to get yourself somewhere else, as quickly as possible. It was not safe to be around Lucius whenever he was angry because he tended to do things he normally would not do so openly and so obviously.

It did not make sense that someone who was usually so controlled could also be so out of control at times. But that was Lucius Malfoy.

Many people said about Lucius, "He's just evil. There's nothing else wrong with him, besides the fact that he's nothing more than a sadistic monster."

And Lucius could be cruel. He had no problem with hurting people, of even with killing people, if that was what it took to get his way. No one seemed to matter to him. It was as if everyone else merely existed for him to use or for him to eliminate; it all depended on whatever his ultimate goal was.

Lucius's wife, however, refused to hear a bad work spoken about him. To Narcissa Malfoy, her husband was absolutely wonderful. To her, he was a loving husband and a devoted father, and he would do anything for his family.

Most people, however, could never associate Lucius with any warm feelings. He was often critical of his son in public, and he was rarely seen with his wife. It didn't matter to people that Narcissa was a homebody by nature and that she preferred to leave all the public doings to Lucius. No, people just assumed that Narcissa served no other purpose for her husband than to give him an heir.

Yet, Lucius often gave in to Narcissa's wishes. That made no sense, though. Lucius liked to have his way; he always had to win. It was assumed, therefore, that he would be the same way with his wife. After all, the word "wife" felt like such an empty word whenever it was used in the same sentence with the name "Lucius." The word "wife" lost all of its typical meaning whenever it was used in the same sentence with the name "Lucius."

However, Draco went to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, and it was heard on the Hogwarts Express that Hogwarts had been his mother's wish, not his father's. Lucius had wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang, but Narcissa had wanted her son to be closer to her. In the end, Draco had ended up going to Hogwarts, not Durmstrang.

And Draco had been the one who had said that he had only been sent to Hogwarts because of his mother, and Draco had shared this knowledge with some of his fellow housemates.

While still on the subject of Draco, he was Lucius's heir. It just didn't sound right to describe Draco as Lucius's son. The word "son" implied affection, and there was no way that Lucius could ever be associated with affection.

Yet, Lucius had warned his son not to touch any of the items inside Borgin and Burkes. Lucius was a little harsh about it, but most of the items had been cursed. And many of those cursed items had killed people.

Lucius, though, was not protective of Draco. There was no way that Lucius could ever be protective of his son. Protectiveness would indicate affection, and there was no way that Lucius could ever be associated with affection.

Lucius was also known to be very critical of his son, even in public, especially in public. Lucius would insist that he just wanted his son to get good grades, so that he could one day make something out of his life. A wizard needed good grades in order to have a good career.

Still, though, did Lucius really have to be so hard on his son? Was it really for the best? Was it perhaps "tough love?" But no, that was not possible. There was no way that Lucius could ever be associated with love.

However, Lucius had created chaos when Draco had been attacked by the Hippogriff. In fact, Lucius had been absolutely outraged. He had wanted the Hippogriff dead.

But no, Lucius had no affection for Draco. Just like Lucius had no affection for Narcissa. There just was no way that Lucius could ever have affection for anyone, except for perhaps himself.

There were so many contradictions when it came to Lucius, but none of that mattered to most people. Most people just wanted to keep Lucius as simple and as straight-forward as possible. Lucius was an evil and cold person; it was as simple as that.

People could not afford to make Lucius complicated. To make him complicated would mean that there was a possibly that he was not pure evil after all. And people just couldn't accept that. No, it was best to keep Lucius as simple as possible.

Yet, Lucius had only cared about finding his son during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had even dared to ask Voldemort if he was afraid of someone else killing Harry Potter. Lucius's main purpose, of course, had been to receive permission to go inside Hogwarts so that he could go look for Draco. Even Voldemort had realized this, and Voldemort was more out of touch with his emotions than even Lucius was.

And during the final battle, Lucius had been seen with his wife. Neither had been fighting. Instead, they had both been screaming for their son.

It was as if the war had no longer mattered to Lucius. It was as if Lucius had no longer cared which side won, just as long as Draco was okay.

There was no way that man could be Lucius Malfoy. It just didn't make sense. It just was too hard to accept, because to accept that Lucius cared more about his son than he did blood purity would mean admitting that perhaps Lucius was more complicated than he appeared to be on the surface. And that just wasn't possible. It went against all reason. It went against everyone's opinion of Lucius.

When the entire Malfoy family was spared from Azkaban, most people said that they had gotten off way too easily. But the Malfoys were slippery snakes like that, especially Lucius.

And it was assumed by most that the Malfoys were now at peace, especially since they were no longer living in fear of Voldemort.

But Lucius was not at peace. Narcissa and Draco eventually seemed to adapt to the new Ministry and to the new Wizarding world. Lucius, however, did not, not fully anyways. On the surface, he seemed to have. But Lucius was so much more than just what was seen on his surface.

What most people didn't realize about Lucius was that there would never be any peace for him. He no longer had any direction in his life now that Voldemort was dead. He no longer had any purpose in his life now that the Purebloods were slowly losing many of their rights thanks to the efforts of Hermione Granger, whose goal was to make life better for Muggle-borns like herself.

Lucius was no longer himself now that he no longer held any influence. He had basically become an empty shell of his former glory. No, there would never be any peace for Lucius Malfoy.

Peace had always been a foreign concept to Lucius. All he had ever known in his life was war and chaos.

Lucius Malfoy was a strong believer of chaos.


End file.
